


Soul Camp (Tadhana)

by Starlovefish



Category: EXO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Implied Relationships, Light Angst, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Soul-Searching
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlovefish/pseuds/Starlovefish
Summary: “Anong hinahanap mo?”
Relationships: EXO Ensemble/Original Female Character(s), Oh Sehun/Yoon Jeonghan





	Soul Camp (Tadhana)

**Author's Note:**

> Maligayang Ika-apat na taon Jeonghunist!
> 
> Sinulat ko ang kwentong ito 2 years ago at wala talaga akong plano na ipost dahil hindi ako ganon ka confident sa writing skills ko. 
> 
> Pero dahil mahal ko si Sehun at Jeonghan, ilalabas ko na po ito bilang regalo sa apat na taong pagsuporta nyo sa pinakamamahal nating crack ship. 
> 
> Marami salamat sa nag buhos ng oras nya para maging beta reader ng kwentong ito.  
> [@hypnotic_scene](https://twitter.com/hypnotic_scene?s=09)
> 
> Thank you Sa nagiisang taong nagbabasa ng mga plots ko kahit na di ko naman sinusulat at natatapos, Labyu Caramel! Team Seokmin padin!
> 
> Samahan natin si Sehun at Jeonghan sa isa sa pinaka paborito kong isla sa Pilipinas, ang Siargao!
> 
> Mahal ko kayo Brgy. Jeonghun
> 
> Here’s the playlist for this story, [Soul Camp (Tagpuan)](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4GAXgLHSAC60vVfsfRPJJ4?si=jnAjuR6cR861Pjmk0JdD6w). 
> 
> Pakinggan nyo po for extra feels :)

"Magandang umaga," inabot ni Sehun ang kamay ng lalaking sumalubong sa kanya pagkalabas nya ng airport.

"Seungcheol, pare" pagpapakilala nito.

"Sehun" tipid na sagot ni Sehun.

The man guided him to the van. Nang makapasok na sya, he sat near the window.

"First time mo sa Siargao?" tanong ni Seungcheol sa kanya.

Sehun just nodded while his eyes were on the scenery outside.

"Malayo ang General Luna sa airport, kaya pwede ka pang magpahinga," nakangiting sabi nito. "May hinahanap ka din ba?" Seungcheol asked.

Tinignan lang sya ni Sehun, a little bit confused sa tanong.

"Yong mga napupunta kasi sa Camp minsan may hinahanap. Maaring sarili, alaala o kahit tao," Seungcheol chuckled. 

"I'm just taking a break from work. Wala akong hinahanap." sagot ni Sehun at binalik ang tingin sa labas ng van.

"Ok," Seungcheol chuckled.

Pero habang nilalakbay ni Sehun ang mahabang byahe papunta sa resort ng kanyang bestfriend, naglalakbay din ang kanyang isip. Ano nga ba ang dahilan at pumayag sya na pumunta sa isla ng Siargao? Tama nga ba si Seungcheol na may hinahanap sya? O sadyang gusto lang nyang magtago sa mundo? To forget, kahit ilang araw lang.

"Welcome to Soul Camp," a petite girl greeted Sehun as he went out of the van.

Sehun just stared at her before walking straight to the villa where he was supposed to stay.

"Suplado naman non Cheol, kaibigan ba talaga ni Jongin yon?" the girl frowned.

Tumawa lng si Seungcheol as he ruffled the girl's hair. "Hindi lang palasalita! Nasaan si Boss Jongin?"

"Kakaalis lng papuntang Dapa kasama si Cami," sagot ng babae.

"Ahhhh, sige na susundan ko lang yung isa."

The girl gave him thumbs up. "Ay, sya nga pala. Hanap ka nong chicks na tinuruan mo kahapon mag surf."

Seungcheol just grinned as he turned to go after Sehun.

"Where's Jongin?" Sehun asked.

"Nasa Dapa. Sinamahan daw si Cami. Oh maiwan na kita ha? If you want to surf, hanapin mo lang ako or si Mingyu" pangiting sinabi ni Seungcheol.

"Thanks," sabi ni Sehun

"Mag-eenjoy ka dito."

 _He hopes so_ , sabi ni Sehun sa sarili.

  
  


Nilibot ni Sehun ang mga mata nya sa kabuoan ng resort ng kanyang kaibigan.

Jongin's his childhood friend. They both went to school together, from elementary up to college. Both liked going on adventures. Beaches and Islands are their favorite destinations

Almost 4 years ago, Sehun was at a conference when Jongin decided to have a solo summer vacation, at napadpad nga ang kaibigan sa isla ng Siargao. He fell in love with the island and decided to stay for a while.

Then Jongin met Cami. The girl was at the island that time with a private organization para mag volunteer sa mga indigenous family sa isla.

And she's the reason why Jongin decided to settle on the island.

He bought some land, built a resort, and Cami quit her job sa Manila to be with Jongin sa Siargao.

Sehun was happy for his friend. Kahit na alam nyang hindi na sila masyadong magkikita.

The resort became successful. As one of the architects who helped Jongin in creating such a wonderful resort, Sehun is proud.

And now it's popularly called the Soul Camp.

Hindi nya alam kung ano pumasok sa utak ng kaibigan para gawing recreational camp ang resort.

May mga couples syang nakikita. May maga barkada. Even families.

"Nag-eenjoy ka naman so far sa sight-seeing?" The petite girl from earlier suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Ah yeah," tipid ulit na sagot ni Sehun.

"Hindi ka talaga palasalita no?" nakangiting puna nito. "I'm Tala” 

"Oh! The manager?" Sehun said.

"Nakakashock ba na ako yung manager?" the girl frowned.

"Maliit ka daw kasi." biglang may sumulpot ulit na matangkad na lalaki sa harap ni Sehun at ginulo ang buhok ni Tala.

"Gusto mo upakan kita? Ha?" The manager glared at the tall guy beside her.

"Sa maniwala ka man o sa hindi sya talaga ang manager. Sadyang hindi lang talaga sya pinagpala sa height. Pero mag-ingat ka kasi nangangagat t- a-aray." 

Tala pinched him in his Dobby-like ear.

"Sorry na!" the man said. "Chanyeol nga pala pare. Surfer sa umaga at gitarista sa gabi."

"Ayusin mo pagpapakilala mo. Kaibigan yan ni Jongin," Tala scolded him

"Ay talaga? I'm the bar owner here and I perform as well. Met Jongin thru Cami. I'm Cami's cousin by the way," Chanyeol grinned at Sehun.

"Sehun," pakilala nito ulit. Sa sobrang pala-kaibigan ni Jongin sigurado syang hindi lang ang dalawa ang makikilala nya sa buong stay nya sa resort.

"Where can I borrow a surfboard?" tanong nito.

"Ah, hanapin mo lang dun sa beachfront si Mingyu. May sinundo kasi si Cheol. Kilala mo naman si Mingyu diba?"

"Yeah. Thank you," Sehun said at umalis din agad.

"Hindi talaga palasalita yon?" tanong ni Chanyeol.

"Parang," sabi ni Tala habang nakatitig parin sa papalayong si Sehun.

"Anong hinahanap?" tanong ulit ni Chanyeol na biglang umakbay sa babaeng katabi.

"Sabi ni cheol, wala daw. Nag babakasyon lang. Pero I doubt. Halatang daming tumatakbo sa utak eh."

"Pogi kong mag introduce diba?" Chanyeol grinned.

The girl glared. "Tigilan mo ko Chanyeol ha," pagbabanta nito.

"Proud ka ba sa English ko?" 

"Ewan ko sayo."

"In love ka na ba ulit sakin?"

"Mukha mo!"

  
  


"Matagal ka nang di nakakapag-surf Kuya Sehun. Sigurado ka bang hindi mo na kailangan ng tulong?" tanong ni Mingyu.

"Been doing this for years dati, Gyu. I can manage. Hindi ko alam kung pano ka napapayag ng Kuya mo na sumama dito sa kanya." Sehun said.

"Nung una bakasyon lang naman talaga. Pero ang ganda ng lugar Kuya, kaya heto, mag iisang taon na ko dito sa isla," Mingyu chuckled.

"Tita must be against this for sure."

"Indeed."

"By the way, what are those kids doing?" turo ni sehun sa mga bata or teenager na nakaupo sa buhangin. 

"Ah! Hinihintay nila yung teacher nila. Since Cami loves helping at dahil camp din ito, they give lectures dun sa mga teens, or kahit young at heart na may pinagdadaanan sa buhay, or kahit yung may gusto lang malaman about sa sarili nila. If gusto mo pwede kang sumali sa mga lectures nila while you're here."

"I'm here to surf and chill, Gyu, not to soul search," Sehun said.

"Ok," Mingyu just smiled at the older.

_Bakit ba ang mga tao dito laging pinagdidiinan na may hinahanap sya kaya sya nandito sa isla? Ano bang pinakain ni Jongin sa mga tao dito?_

Sehun sighed as he approached the sea. 

The waves are big, as if they are capable of swallowing your whole being. Matagal na rin nga talaga nung huli syang nag surf, to enjoy life, to be precise. He envies Jongin. Buti pa ang kaibigan nya na e-enjoy nito ang buhay.

As Sehun rode the big waves, he could feel the sudden thrill in his system. Ramdam nya yung kakaibang excitement na dulot ng malalakas na hampas ng alon. Alam nyang delikado, pero tila andun ang kasiyahan.

Pinikit ni Sehun ang mga mata para damhin ang alon. At sa pag hampas ng tubig nag ragasa din ang mga alaala sa kanyang isipan.

_"Han, why?"_

_"Sehun, I'm sorry."_

_"Han, what did I do wrong? May kasalanan ba ko? Sorry! I will not do it again," he pleaded._

_"No, Sehun, this is not about you. Ako ang may mali! "_

_"I forgive you, Han. Just don’t… don’t leave."_

_"I can't do this, Sehun. I can’t..."_

Biglang minulat ni Sehun ang mga mata.

"Ok ka lang?" Isang pares ng nag-aalalang mga mata ang una nyang nakita.

Nasa dalampasigan na sya. 

Malayo sa malakas at malalaking alon.

"Gyu, gising na sya! Nandyan na ba yung medic?" sabi ng lalaking kanyang kinamulatan.

"Nakasunod sila sakin," rinig nyang sagot ni Mingyu.

"Kuya, ok ka lang? Biglang ka daw nahulog sa board buti nalang nakita ka ni Kuya Jeonghan."

Hindi sumagot si Sehun pero sinubukan nyang bumangon.

"May sugat ka sa braso. Baka dahil napunta ka sa mabatong parte," sabi ulit ng lalaki na nasa tabi nya. Maaring sya si Jeonghan. He helped Sehun to get up. "Buti na lang nasa malapit si Gyu, kaya nakalangoy sya agad papunta sayo."

"Anong nangyari?" tanong ng kararating lang na si Jongin.

"I'm fine!" sabi ni Sehun. "Fine? Dude, muntik ka ng malunod," Jongin scolded.

"Nawalan lang ako ng balanse." 

"Imposible!" Jongin sarcastically chuckled.

Sehun just stared at his friend blankly.

"Ngayon lang kayo ulit nag kita mag-aaway pa kayo? Magandang panimula ha?" Cami glared at the two. "Gyu, tulungan mo na si Sehun. Jeonghan maraming salamat ikaw daw nakakita kay Sehun."

Ngumiti lang si Jeonghan. "Pagamot mo yung braso mo ha?" sabi Jeonghan kay Sehun bago ito tumayo at naglakad paalis.

Sehun just sighed habang tinutulungan sya ni Mingyu na makatayo.

  
  


"I doubt na nawalan sya ng balanse kaya nahulog sya sa board." 

"Hindi pa ba tayo tapos sa usapang ito?" Cami frowned at Jongin.

"He's the better one out of us two," Jongin said.

"Matagal na din syang di nag s-surf. Malay naman natin." Cami said as she placed a plate of food in front of Jongin.

Nasa private villa nila sila ngayon para sa dinner. Hindi na muna nila inimbita si Sehun para makapag pahinga.

"Nag-aaway ba kayo?" biglang lumabas si Chanyeol sa kwarto neto.

"Hindi! Kumain kana!" sabi ni Cami sa pinsan.

"Nag dinner na ako kanina kasama ung suplada na manager. Aalis na ko bago pa nya maisipang sirain ang gitara ko dahil late na naman ako."

"Kelan ba kayo hindi mag-aaway?" tanong ni Jongin.

"Pag narealize nya nang mahal nya ako," Chanyeol grinned.

"Mukhang malabo yan pag si Ate Tala ang pinag-uusapan natin," sabi ni Cami.

"Nega ka, insan! Wag kang ganyan. Ayokong maging busangot ang pamangkin ko."

"Tse!" irap ni Cami. "Manunuod ako mamaya ha?" sabi nito kay Jongin.

"Hindi! Matutulog ka ng maaga. Ako nanaman ang matatamaan ni Ate Tala pag hinayaan kitang mag puyat."

"KJ ka din," reklamo ni Cami.

  
  


Nakatingin si Sehun sa mga bituin habang hawak ang isang bote ng beer. Ngayon lang sya ulit nakakita ng sobrang magandang kalangitan. Bihira na kasi ang ganito sa Manila.

Tumatakbo pa rin sa utak nya ang mga sinabi ni Jongin. Kilala nga talaga sya ng kaibigan.

Bakit nga ba nya naalala ang tagpong iyon? Akala nya nakalimutan nya na yon.

O akala nga lang nya siguro.

Napabuntong hininga sya ng malalim. Mukhang may kakaibang hiwaga nga talagang naibibigay ang lugar na ito sa kanya. Buong akala nya limot nya na ang mga masasakit na alaala na iyon. Pero maaring tinago nya lang ito sa kailaliman ng kanyang puso at isipan. Pinuno ang kanyang isipan ng mga trabaho at responsibilidad. At ngayong nandito sya sa Siargao para makapag pahinga, muling naungkat ang mga bagay na pilit nyang tinatago.

"Seryoso! Nakikinig ka ba? Parang awa nosebleed na ko kaka-English dito," narinig nyang sabi ni Seungcheol sa kasamang naglalakad.

"It's not my problem anymore. You have to take me to the lagoon tomorrow or I'll never return the key of your goddamn motorbike," sabi ng kasama nito.

"Grabe ka naman, Mr. Hong!" 

"You have to be here by 6:30am!" banta ng isa.

"Oo na! Oo na! Power trip ka tlaga!" nakabusangot na sagot ni Seungcheol sa lalaki bago ito pumasok sa villa na inuokopa nito. "Grabe talaga lakas ng trip sa buhay. Bakit pumayag ako na sunduin pa yon? Uyy! Pare! Mag-isa ka yata. Di pa ba kayo nagkikita ni Boss Jongin?"

"Nagkita na. Nagpapahangin lang," sagot ni Sehun.

"Oh, anong nangyari dyan sa braso mo?" turo ni Seungcheol sa nakabenda na braso nya.

"Wala, may maliit lang na aksidente kanina nong nags-surf ako."

"Teka! Ikaw ba yung tinutukoy ni Jeonghan kanina?"

"Kilala mo sya?" tanong ni Sehun ng marinig ang pangalan na sinabi ni Seungcheol.

"Oh, ikaw nga! Ka-klase ko dati nung nag-aaral pa ko sa Manila. Tapos nagkita kami dito nung nag v-volunteer sya."

"So volunteer din sya dito?"

"Dati. Pero tumigil na sya. Ngayon nag lelecture sya sa mga bata at teenager dito na mga guests, or kahit sa mga taga Siargao. Assistant manager din sya dito. Sya yung naka-assign sa cafe."

"Ah! Hindi pa ko nakakapagpasalamat sa kanya," sabi ni Sehun.

"Nasa bar sya ngayon, baka gusto mong dumaan. Friday Acoustic kasi. May session yung pinsan ni Cami."

"Pupunta ka din ba don ngayon?" tanong ni Sehun.

"Matutulog na ako. Nastress ako sa kaka-English jan sa kapitbahay mong gwapo na sosyalin," Cheol chuckled.

Tinitigan sya ni Sehun pagkasabi nya ng gwapo.

"Oh teka? Bat parang jinujudge mo ako?" Seungcheol laughed.

Napataas ng kilay si Sehun.

Tumawa lang si Cheol sa nakitang reaksyon nya sa mukha ni Sehun. "Di kita type kaya, wag kang mailang."

"I have nothing against your preference. I just thought you're into girls. But you're not my type as well," sabi ni Sehun bago nilagok ang bote ng beer na hawak.

"Huh?" Naconfuse si Seungcheol sa sinabi ni Sehun.

"Mauna na ko!" Tumayo si Sehun sa kinauupuan at pumasok na sa loob ng villa.

“Ahhhhh," napatawa si Seungcheol sa sarili.

  
  


Maagang nagising si Sehun. Bihira lang iyon dahil madaling araw na syang natutulog kapag nasa Manila sya at may trabaho. Flexible ang oras nya dahil sya naman ang may-ari ng firm. Pero dahil laging gabi or madaling araw na natatapos ang mga blueprint at plano, imposibleng magising sya ng maaga.

He jogged around the resort at naisipan nyang abangan ang pagsikat ng araw sa dalampasigan. Malapit ang resort sa sikat na surfing spot ng isla, ang Cloud 9, kaya maganda ang alon at mas magandang manuod ng sunrise.

Pero mukhang may mas nauna pang makaisip na mag sunrise viewing kesa kay Sehun.

Nakaupo ito sa isang porch swing. Napalingon ito. Marahil naramdamang may nakatitig sa kanya. Hindi maaninag ni Sehun kung sino ito dahil medyo madalim pa ang kalangitan.

"Oh, ikaw pala. Ok na ba ang braso mo?"

Sa tanong nakilala ni Sehun kung sino ito.

Si Jeonghan.

"Mag sa-sunrise viewing ka din ba?"

Nagsimulang maglakad si Sehun palapit dito.

"Maupo ka!" aya nito kay Sehun, sabay turo sa bakanteng pwesto sa tabi nito. "Maya-maya sisikat na ang araw."

"Thank you!" sabi ni Sehun

"Huh? Para sa upuan?"

"Yeah, and for yesterday. If you didn't see me then I may not be here waiting for the sun to rise," sagot ni Sehun.

"Ah. Wala yon. Ako nga pala si Jeonghan." Inabot nito ang kamay kay Sehun

"I'm Sehun!" He says as he takes the hand extended to him.

Ngumiti si Jeonghan bago binawi ang kamay. "Hindi ka ba nakatulog? Or sadyang maaga ka lang magising?" tanong ni Jeonghan. Nasa dagat na ulit ang kanyang mga mata.

"I'm not a morning person. Maaga lang akong nakatulog kagabi," sagot ni Sehun.

"Mabuti nga iyan. Isa ang sunrise sa dapat mong ma-experience dito sa Siargao. Magandang panimula iyon sa unang umaga mo dito," sabi nito na may ngiti pa rin sa labi.

"I'm glad I woke up early then," Sehun said.

"Tapos mag breakfast ka sa cafe. Masarap ang sinangag dun. Pero sana maaga ding magising si Mingyu. Sya kasi tagaluto," Jeonghan chuckled.

_His laugh..._

This man beside him is full of positivity.

"Ayan na!" Jeonghan’s smile widens, sabay ng unti-unting pagliwanag ng kalangitan.

Hindi man dala ni Sehun ang camera,akatatak sa utak nya ang unang umaga nya sa Siargao.

  
  


"Anong gusto mo? Coffee or hot chocolate?" tanong ni Jeonghan.

Nasa café sila ng resort. Hindi sya naka-hindi nang hilahin sya ni Jeonghan papunta doon pagkatapos nilang manuod ng sunrise.

"Coffee!" Sehun answered.

Nag thumbs up si Jeonghan.

The cafe is so cozy. Maraming halaman sa loob kaya parang napaka tropical ng ambience. Iilan palamang ang nandun para mag agahan.

Ilang minuto lang ang nakalipas bumalik agad si Jeonghan na may hawak na dalawang mug. Nakasunod sa kanya si Mingyu na may dalang tray ng pagkain.

"Akala ko kung sinong kakain nito kaya minamadali mo ako. Si Kuya Sehun pala. Kamusta na ang sugat mo Kuya?" tanong ni Mingyu.

"Medyo masakit but I can manage. Will change the bandage mamaya bago ako mag ikot sa isla."

"Ah, pwede kang pumunta ng lagoon kaya lang may ililibot ngayon si Kuya Seungcheol."

"Kaya ko naman. I'll just rent a motorbike," Sehun said before taking a sip of his coffee. The coffee tasted great. Nakaka refresh ng umaga.

"Pwede kang samahan ni Kuya Hannie!" 

"Hannie?" Sehun asked.

"Wag mo kasi akong tawaging Hannie," reklamo ni Jeonghan. "Bumalik ka na don sa loob, tapusin mo na yung mga naunang orders. Yung cook na ang tatapos ng mga susunod. Baka maaga na namang tatambay dito ang mga grupo ng girls na may gusto sayo." 

Tumawa lang at nagpaalam na si Mingyu sa kanila bago bumalik sa kusina.

"So he cooks here?"

"Yung unang batch lang ng orders. Yun kasi ang parang secret ng cafe tuwing breakfast. Kapag early bird ka, special ang menu mo. Wala man sa itsura ni Mingyu pero magaling talaga syang magluto. At kung maaga kang magising siguradong mas masarap ang agahan mo."

"There's really something about this resort. Anong training ba ang pinagawa sa inyo ni Jongin dito na parang laging may hiwaga ang sinasabi ninyo?" sabi ni Sehun.

Sinubukan nya ang pagkaing nasa harap nya. At talagang totoo ang sinabi ni Jeonghan, masarap ang luto ni Mingyu. Napangiti na lang sya.

"Nasa sa iyo naman iyon kung may hiwaga nga talaga," ika ni Jeonghan. "Siguro nagtataka ka kung bakit lagi kang tinatanong kung anong hinahanap mo at naparito ka sa isla. Hindi naman bagay lang o tao ang hinahanap. Maaaring ang sarili, kaligayahan, or kahit kapayapaan. Sa una you won’t realize it. Pero habang nag spend ka ng oras dito, malalaman mo rin ang sagot sa tanong nila."

"Ang lalim naman non," Sehun commented.

Ngumiti lang si Jeonghan.

Sehun stared at his smile.

"So saan mo gustong maglibot? Sasamahan kita. Day off ko naman ngayon," Jeonghan said.

  
  


"Saan ka pupunta at manghihiram ka ng sasakyan?" tanong ni jongin sa kaibigan.

"Mag-iikot sa isla."

"Siguraduhin mo lang. Baka naman may plano ka ulit magpaka lunod."

Siniko ni Cami si Jongin at inirapan.

"I told you I lost my balance. Stop nagging. Baka isipin ni Cami napaka clingy mo naman sa akin."

"Gago ka!" mura ni Jongin dito.

"Pst! Nakakainis kayong dalawa magbangayan. Parang mga bata!" saway ni Cami sa kanila.

"Pupunta lang akong lagoon tapos dun sa tidal flats," sabi ni Sehun. "At para sa ikakapanatag ng kalooban mo may kasama ako. Ok na ba?" 

"Kasama? Pero may kasama si Seungcheol ngayon? Hindi din pwede si Chanyeol dahil kukuha sila ng supplies ni ate Tala. Si Mingyu may susunduin sa airport. Hindi mo din pa nakikilala ung iba. Sinong kasama mo?"

"Si Jeonghan."

"Ah dayoff ni Jeonghan pala," sabi ni Cami.

"Eh? Si Jeonghan," Jongin was surprised.

"Oo, si Jeonghan. Kaya akin na yang susi at anong oras na!" Inagaw ni Sehun ang hawak ni Jongin na susi. Nagpaalam muna ito kay Cami bago lumabas sa opisina ng Kaibigan.

"Tama talaga ang narinig ko na si Jeonghan ang kasama nya?"

"Bakit? ayaw mo non? Alam na rin naman ni Jeonghan ang isla. Pwede na syang guide," sabi ni Cami.

"Hindi lang ako makapaniwala na si Jeonghan ang sasama sa kanya. Kilala mo si Jeonghan, hindi yon madaling magtiwala at makipagkaibigan."

"Kaya na ni Hannie ang sarili nya, Nini. Ok? Isa pa, si Sehun naman ito. Kaibigan mo."

"Silang dalawa pa talaga eh."

"Magtiwala ka lang. Ano pa at naging Soul Camp ito di ba?" Cami hugged him para hindi na ito mag-alala.

"Ahh! You and your advocacy!" Jongin said and he hugged her back.

"Nakakatulong naman tayo kahit papano," Cami said with a smile.

"Na ano?"

"Na maghanap! Na maka realize! Na bumuo ulit ng buhay. At magtagpo ng puso." 

"Ano na namang fiction yang binabasa mo?" Jongin frowned. 

"Aminin, dito din tayo sa Isla nagkita. Wag ka!" Cami teased.

  
  


"Gano kalayo ang lagoon?" tanong ni Sehun habang nagmamaneho.

"Mga isang oras? Malalayo kasi sa isat-isa ang mga tourist spots dito," sagot ni Jeonghan

"Pero kaya ba sa isang araw na ikutin ang buong isla?"

"Kayang kaya," sabi ni Jeonghan.

"Gano ka na katagal sa resort?"

"Mag-iisang taon pa lang. Pero matagal na ko ditong bumabalik sa Siargao."

"Nasabi nga ni Seungcheol na nag vo-volunteer ka dito."

"Ah, oo. Isang group kami ni Cami. Kaya lang mas nauna syang tumigil sa pag v-volunteer tapos nalaman ko na sa Siargao na talaga sya nag stay at paminsan-minsan nlang bumabalik ng Manila."

"Si Cami nag stop dahil kay Jongin. Ikaw anong reason ng pag tigil mo?"

"To be honest, hindi naman kami tumigil sa pagtulong. Kasi sa camp nag lelecture parin naman kami. Pero ngayon mukhang ako na lang muna kasi ayaw din mastress ni Jongin si Cami."

"I know, but you didn't answer my question," sabi ni Sehun

"Grabe naman to! May interview?" nakatawang sabi ni Jeonghan.

"If it's personal and you don't want to answer, it's ok," bawi ni Sehun.

"May bagay lang kasi na kailangan mong bitawan," nakangiting sagot nito.

"Gusto ko lang din malaman mo na lahat ng mga tao sa Camp, guests man or yung mga taong nagtatrabaho dun, lahat may kwento sa buhay lahat may reason kung bakit sila napadpad sa camp na yon." 

"Lahat sila may hinahanap?" tanong ni sehun.

"Tama!" Jeonghan smiled. "Yung iba, nahanap na nila, yung iba naghahanap pa, meron din namang di na nahanap. Pero meron ding nakatagpo ng ibang sagot sa hinahanap." 

"Masyadong mahiwaga na yang pinagsasabi mo!" Sehun laughed.

  
  


"Jeonghannie, you're here" bati ng isang lalaki kay Jeonghan pagkadating nila sa Mangrove Wharf sa Del Carmen.

"Hindi pa kayo nakakaalis ni Cheol?" tanong nito sa bumati.

"Eh anong oras na sya gumising eh," reklamo ni Seungcheol na lumabas galing sa isang maliit na mart dun sa pantalan. "Oh, magkasama kayo ni Sehun?"

"Sinamahan ko sya. May bangka na ba kayo? Sabay nalang tayo." 

"Meron na. Ang bagal kasi kumain ng kaibigan mong ito."

"This guy here has so many complaints." 

"Jisoo!" saway ni Jeonghan. "Pareho lang kayo actually. Ito nga pala si Sehun. Sehun this is Jisoo. Classmate ko sya sa Ateneo dati," pagpapakilala nito.

"Classmate? Diba classmate din kayo?" tanong ni Sehun kay Cheol.

"Unfortunately, pare. Tatlo kami. Pero mas close silang dalawa at ako ang nabubully."

"Anong bully? Napakasinungaling talaga nito," Jisoo disagreed.

"Bakit ganun kaninang kami lang English ng English. Tapos ngayon iba na? Grabe talaga hindi ba bullying ang tawag jan!" 

"Alam nyo, walang mangyayari satin dito kung magbabangayan lang kayo!" sabi ni Jeonghan at tinulak na ang dalawa para pumasok sa hintayan ng mga bangka.

  
  


"Lagi ba silang nag-aaway?" Tanong ni Sehun sa katabi.

Nasa isang maliit na bangka na sila at nilalakbay ang mahabang mangrove forest papuntang Sugba Lagoon.

"Nung mga college kami, hindi naman. Close nga sila eh. Kaya lang medyo nawalan din communication nung pumunta ng states si Jisoo. Kami nalang ni Jisoo ang nagkakausap. Tapos si Cheol dito na ulit kami sa Siargao nagkita. At yang dalawang yan ngayon lang ulit yan nagkita dahil nagbabaksyon dito si Jisoo."

"So bakit ngayon parang aso at pusa na sila?" 

"Sa tingin mo?" Jeonghan grinned.

Tinignan ulit ni Sehun ang dalawa na nagbabangayan sa harap nila. Kahit na nagbabantaan na itulak palabas ng bangka ang isat-isa at ipapakain sa buwaya, makikita pa rin sa dalawa ang kasiyahan ng muling pagkikita.

"Isa ba ito sa mga mahihiwagang kwento mo ng paghahanap?" Sehun chuckled when he returned his gaze back to Jeonghan.

"Pwede!" 

  
  


"Sigurado ka bang pwede na tayong mag order dito? Wala pang tao, baka sarado pa to," tanong ni Sehun nang bumaba sya ng kotse. 

"Sure na sure."

Nakasunod lang sya kay Jeonghan na dere-derechong pumunta sa harap ng isang malaking kainan.

"Mama's Grill," basa ni Sehun.

"Gusto mo ng isaw?" Lumingon si Jeonghan sa kanya.

Tumango lang si Sehun. Matagal naa rin nang huli syang kumain sa mga ganitong klase ng resto. Kung hindi kasi coffee shop, laging sa mga sosyalin na restaurant sya, kasama ng mga clients nya. Nami-miss nya na ang mga turo-turo at ihawan na kinakainan nila ni Jongin dati nong nag-aaral pa sila sa Diliman.

"Kita mo pang number 4 na tayo!" Sabi ni Jeonghan pagkabalik nito may hawak itong queuing number.

"4? Eh mukhang sarado pa to ah?"

"6pm pa kasi to nagbubukas. 5:30 sila nagsisimulang mag ihaw. Kung mahuhuli tayo, naku baka mga dalawang oras pa bago tayo makakain."

"What?"

"Ganito kasikat ang Mama's Grill. Tignan mo maya-maya puno na to."

  
  


"Kaya mo pa bang magdrive? Naka ilang beer ka kaya!" puna ni Jeonghan

"Hindi ako nalalasing sa beer lang," sabi ni Sehun.

"Pero masarap talaga ang barbecue nila! Buti na lang ikaw ang naging guide ko. Pag si Jongin baka laging surf board la ng ang dala ko."

"Hindi din kasi ako masyadong nag-iikot dito. Lagi lang ako sa camp. Kahit papano nakalabas naman ako."

"Quits lang tayo kung ganon," Sehun laughed.

"Pero sana hinayaan mo nalang ako na magbayad. Bisita ka naman."

"Don’t mind it. Thank you ko na yun kasi sinamahan mo ako."

"Sama ka kina Cheol bukas, mag i-island hopping sila ni Jisoo," Jeonghan suggested.

"Ano ako, third wheel?" Tumawa si Sehun. "Ok lang! Mag s-surf nalang muna ako ulit bukas. Ikaw, may trabaho ka na ba sa resort?"

"Yep. At sabi kasi ni Ate Tala, nakuha na nila ni Kuya Chanyeol yung mga supplies ng resort. Nandun narin siguro ung mga bagong seeds para sa farm."

"Farm?" Sehun asked.

"Oo, farm! May mga organic vegetables kaming tanim sa camp. Nasa pinaka likod sya na part. Pwede mong i-check yun bukas."

"So ikaw din nag-aalaga non?"

"For now! Hindi pa kasi nakakabalik galing Cebu yung original na caretaker ng farm. Naku, protective pa naman yun sa mga tanim nya."

"I can help you!" Sehun said.

"Na mag-tanim?"

"Yep!" He smiled at Jeonghan.

"Marunong kaba?" tanong nito kay Sehun.

"Ah, hindi?"

"Naku! Mahaba-habang araw tayo neto bukas kung ganun."

  
  


Sa ikatlong araw ni Sehun sa isla, naisip nyang isa ngang magandang ideya ang pagpayag nya na pumunta doon. He's also glad that he mmeteet someone like Jeonghan na willing maging tourist guide nya sa Siargao. He won’t bother Jongin anymore, since alam nyang kailangan tutukan ni Jongin ang resort at si Cami.

"Maganda mmaga!" bati ni Tala sa kanya. May dala itong malaking basket na may mga laman na damit.

"Good morning."

"May breakfast buffet kami ngayon dun sa malaking gazebo," sabi nito kay Sehun.

"Ah, yeah! Will check it later".

Ngumiti lang ulit si Tala sa kanya. Bago pa ito maka-alis, naalala ni Sehun tanungin kung saan ang direksyon papuntang farm.

"Ah, can I ask where's the farm?"

"Farm? Ah, derechohin mo lang yung daan sa likod ng mga villas na ito. Tapos yung una mong makikita yung kalamansi orchard. Sa likod non, yun ang farm," turo ni Tala.

"Ah, ok! thanks!"

  
  


Nagulat si Sehun sa laki ng taniman. Akala nya maliit lang ito. May isang malaking bahay kubo din na may terrace ang nandoon sa gitna ng farm. Sa likod nito ay may mayayabong na mga puno na tila gubat na kung tutuusin.

Isang lalaki ang nakita nyang nag-iikot at nag ch-check ng mga tanim na gulay. Ngayon lang din nya nakita ang lalaki na maaring isa sa mga staff ni Jongin.

"Good morning."

Agad napatingin ang lalaki kay Sehun.

"Oh! Sino ka? Paanong nakaabot ka dito?" gulat na tanong nito kay Sehun 

"Ah, I'm looking for Jeonghan."

"Ikaw si Jisoo?" tanong nito ulit kay Sehun.

"Ah, no! I'm Sehun," sagot nito.

"Ahhh! Yung kaibigan ni Jongin. Ako si Wonwoo. I partly own the farm," sabay abot ng kamay kay Sehun. 

"Ikaw yung galing ng Cebu?"

"Mukhang may naikwento na sayo si Jeonghan ah. Ako nga. Pero wala pa dito si Jeonghan. Kung gusto mo puntahan mo na lang sya sa bahay kubo nya, malapit lang naman dito. Baka natulog ulit yon pagkatapos nyang manuod ng sunrise."

"Ah, sige maraming salamat."

Naglakad agad paalis si Sehun at sinundan ang tinurong direksyon ni wonwoo papunta sa bahay ni Jeonghan.

So lahat ng mga tao dito sa resort ay may kanya-kanyang bahay at pagmamay-aring negosyo. So lahat ba sila mga partners ni Jongin? At isa pa, araw araw bang nanunuod ng sunrise si Jeonghan?

Masyadong vague pa ang mga bagay bagay kay Sehun. Pero baka sa natitirang tatlong araw pang pamamalagi nya, masasagot na nya ang mga katanungang iyon.

Isang maliit ngunit magandang bahay kubo ang bumungad kay Sehun. May mga bulaklak at tanim na naka palibot dito. At nakita niyang tumatakbo pababa si Jeonghan.

Sehun laughed.

Jeonghan looks cute while rushing down the stairs.

  
  


"Late na ko! Late na k--oh Sehun? Anong ginagwa mo dito?"

"Gusto mo mag breakfast?" tanong ni Sehun ng nakangiti.

  
  


"Sinong tinitignan mo dyan?" tanong ni Chanyeol kay Tala at sinundan ang titig nito sa bagay--- tao actually, na tinitignan nito.

"Ohhh! Ang aga-aga ah!" nakatawang sabi ni Chanyeol.

"Alam mo ba Yeol, tinanong ako kanina ni Sehun kung saan daw ang direction papuntang farm. Imposible namang si Wonwoo ang pupuntahan nya doon diba? Kasi kakarating lang non. Sigurado akong si Jeonghan ang ipinunta nya, at ngayon andyan na sila kumakain ng agahan."

"Issue ka!" sabi ni Chanyeol. "Pero yung akin lang, tinawag mo akong Yeol. Mukhang may himala ngayon," nakangising sabi nito.

Tala just glared at him.

"Hindi mo na yon mababawi," tukso nito sa babae.

"Ewan ko sayo. Kumain ka na! May mga bago tayong guests naghahanap sila ng mag tuturo mag surf. Hindi pwede si Cheol, kasama nya pa rin si Jisoo. Hindi din pwede si Mingyu!"

"Pero diba sabi mo tutulungan kita sa pag gawa ng mga kakanin para sa snacks nong mga bata mamaya," Chanyeol said with a frown..

"Change plan tayo! Nandyan naman si Jun. At isa pa, pwede kong patulungin yang dalawang yan sa akin," turo nya kina Jeonghan at Sehun.

"Minsan na nga lang ako magka-babe time sayo aagawin pa nila," nakabusangot na dabog ni Chanyeol.

"Anong babe time ka jan? Tigilan mo nga ako!"

"Tinawag mo na akong Yeol, nag escalate na yon! Malapit na!" katwiran ni Chanyeol.

"Sige na, titirahan kita ng paborito mong biko."

"Promise yan ha?" 

  
  


"Yung aamp ba na ito parang Camp Sawi?" tanong ni Sehun.

"Ehh? Nanuod ka non?"

"Hindi naman! Pero narinig ko lang," Sehun laughed.

"Hindi naman lahat dito sawi!" patawang sinabi ni Jeonghan. "Kaya Soul Camp kasi deeper pa."

"Pero meron talagang mga sawing napadpad dito?"

"Marami! Ikaw alam mo na ba kung bakit ka nandito?"

"Hmm hindi pa! Pero baka para kumain!" nakatawang sagot ni Sehun.

"Tumatawa ka naman pala eh," nakangiting sabi ni Jeonghan.

"Huh? Sino bang tao ang hindi tumatawa?" tanong ni Sehun.

"Sabi kasi nila di ka daw palasalita at palangiti. Pero kahapon naman dami nating napagkwentuhan. At ngayon tumatawa ka pa nga."

Biglang napaisip si Sehun. Tama nga si Jeonghan. At tama din naman ang iba sa mga napuna nila sa kanya. Pero tila kasi may kakaibang kalmadong hangin na dala ang Siargao kay Sehun. And Jeonghan's calmness and positivity had brought something to Sehun as well. Para syang panglaban sa magulong isip ng huli.

"Tapos biglang kang tumahimik!" Jeonghan pouted.

"Hindi lang talaga ako palasalita, pero if I became comfortable sa person I can converse well naman."

"Ibig sabihin comfortable ka na sa kin?" Jeonghan grinned.

"I guess!" Sehun smiled.

  
  


"Magkasama na naman kayo?" tanong ni Seungcheol.

"Magkasama din nga kayo eh," turo ni Sehun kay Jisoo.

"Pwedeng sa inyo na lang ako sumama? Masyadong annoying to eh," reklamo ni Cheol.

"Maghintay ka at babalik na ko ng Manila bukas," Jisoo glared at galit na umalis papasok sa villa nito.

Seungcheol sighed.

"Sige na, sundan mo na!" sabi ni Jeonghan.

"Una na ko sa inyo!" paalam ni Cheol.

"Magbabati pa ba sila?" tanong ni Sehun

"Matagal nang plano ni Jisoo na umuwi ng Pilipinas at pumunta dito. Kaya lang nakatali din sya sa responsibilidad nya sa mga magulang nya. Naglakas loob sya na umuwi, bahala na daw."

"So si Cheol ang ipinunta nya dito?"

Tumango si Jeonghan. "Pareho silang naghahanap. Naghahanap ng sagot sa mga tanong nila sa buhay. Ang isa is kung may babalikan pa ba sya at ang isa kung may hinihintay pa sya."

"Matagal silang walang communication. Saan nila nahugot ang pag-asa?" tanong ni Sehun.

"Dati unti-unti na silang nawawalan ng pag-asa. Since ako lang naman talaga ang kausap ni Jisoo dito before. At hindi ko naman alam kung nasaan si Cheol. Pero nung nagkita kami dito ni Cheol..."

"Ikaw ang naging pag-asa nila..." tuloy ni Sehun sa sasabihin ni Jeonghan.

"Ako lang yung naging daan. At sana wag na nilang sayangin ang pagkakataon," nakangiting sabi ni Jeonghan.

"So pag nagkataon sila ang magiging bagong success story ng camp?"

"Tama!" 

"Ilan na ba ang success stories?"

"Sympre ung founder nito yung isa."

"That's given. Jongin and Cami are meant to be."

"But they've been through so many tough times as well. May mga kwento din na nag simula na pero ongoing parin hanggang ngayon."

"Really? Who are they?"

"It's for you to find out," ani ni Jeonghan.

  
  


"Ate, bakit kami?" tanong ni Jeonghan kay Tala habang nagsusuot ng apron. "Nasaan si Kuya Chanyeol?”

"Oo nga! Sabi ni Won pa naman may mga bago syang coffee beans," reklamo ni Jun. Isa din sya sa mga staff sa resort.

"May tinuturuan na guests si Chanyeol," sagot ng babae.

"Wala akong alam sa ganito" sabi naman ni Sehun.

"Ikaw yung mag hahalo kasi mabigat na yan kapag malapit nang malutos" sabi ni Tala kay Sehun.

Tumango lang si Sehun bilang pagpayag.

Bigla silang inambush ng manager habang nililibot ni Jeonghan si sehun sa resort. Kasama nito ang nakabusangot na si Jun. Magpapatulong daw sa pag luto ng kakanin.

Nilibot ni Sehun ang mga mata sa kabuuan ng maliit na bahay na iyon. Malinis at napaka homey ng bahay. May mga stuffed bunnies na nakalagay sa sofa. Pero ang pumukaw sa isipan ni Sehun ay ang mga nakahilerang picture frame sa isang hanging shelf. Hindi nya nakita nang masyadong klaro kung sino-sino ang mga nasa larawan pero merong mga graduation photos, family photos, pati na rin picture sa tesort. Pero ang sa pinaka dulo sya na-intriga ... prang kilala nya ang nasa larawan.

"Sehun! Paki halo naman nung biko!" tawag ni Jeonghan.

"Ha? Ah oo!" 

Tatanungin nya mamaya si Jeonghan tungkol doon.

  
  


Sehun was staring at Jeonghan, as the latter talked about "self-worth" sa mga teenagers na nasa harap nito.

"Gusto nyang magturo. Kaya lang hindi yun ang gusto para sa kanya ng mga magulang nya," sabi ni Tala.

Tumingin si sehun sa katabi na nag-aayos ng mga pagkain na ibibigay mamaya sa mga bata.

"He came from a family of doctors, and they want him to be one. Pero hindi yun ang gusto nya."

"Was it the reason why he's here?"

"No." 

There's something in her smile. Sabi ni Sehun sa sarili.

  
  


"Maraming salamat sa tulong nyo," nakangiting nagpasalamat sa kanila si Tala.

Sina Jeonghan nalang at Sehun ang natira dahil agad umalis si Jun para pumunta sa farm.

"Wala yun ate."

"May natira pa. Yung iba ibibigay ko to kila Cami. Kainin nyo na yung natira. Pinaghirapan nyo din naman yan," sabi ni Tala sa kanila.

Paalis na sana ang huli nang napatigil ito at nakatitig sa isang grupo na nasa dalampasigan. Nagtatawanan ang grupo.Narinig nila itong napabuntong hininga ng malalim bago mag-umpisang maglakad ulit pabalik sa resort. 

Sinundan ng mga mata ni Sehun kung sino ang grupong tinititigan nito. Hindi nya kilala ang iba ngunit nandun si Chanyeol.

"Hay, si ate talaga!" sabi ni Jeonghan.

"Bakit?" Sehun was curious.

"Yung kwentong nagsimula na pero hindi pa din natatapos hanggang ngayon? Sila yon" sabi ni Jeonghan.

"So si Chanyeol nga ang nasa picture kanina sa bahay ni Tala?"

"Kaya pala di ka nagsasalita kanina!" Tumawa ito. 

"So anong kwento nila?" tanong ni Sehun.

Naglakad-lakad sila sa dalampasigan habang kinakain ang dalang kakanin.

"Nasa iisang volunteer group lang kami nina Cami at ate," sabi ni Jeonghan

 _Kaya pala alam ni Tala ang kwento tungkol sa pamilya ni Jeonghan_ , sabi ni Sehun sa sarili.

"Nung una hindi alam ni Cami na matagal na pa lang magkakilala si Kuya Chanyeol at Ate Tala. Nalaman nya lang nung nakita nya ang dalawa na magkasama sa isang post ng kabanda noon ni Kuya Chanyeol."

"Don’t tell me they're together?" putol ni Sehun sa pagk-kwento ni Jeonghan.

"Hmm, dati!" Jeonghan said.

"Huh? So ngayon they're not?" Sehun was confused.

"Patapusin mo kasi ako!" Jeonghan cutely frowned at him

"Ok! Sorry! Sorry!"

"So yun nga sila....dati. Matapang na babae si ate kaya lang masyado namang mababa ang tiwala nya sa sarili nya noon. Si kuya Chanyeol naman, bilang member ng isang papasikat na banda, masyado syang approachable sa lahat. Guess what? Hindi magkakasundo ang isang may insecurity sa isang taong masyadong lapitin kahit na hindi naman nito sadya." 

"So they broke up?" 

"Yep! Sayang ung tatlong taon nila. Kuya Chanyeol tried to persuade her. Telling her na wala namang malisya yung pag entertain nya sa mga fans ng banda nila. But ate won’t understand that since she's deep into that fear na darating yung araw na may makita si Chanyeol na mas deserving. Someone who's smarter, someone who's prettier."

"Ohh! Then panong nandito sila?"

"Coz Destiny won’t allow them to get away from each other. 3 months without communication. Nasa Manila si Kuya Chanyeol, laging laman ng mga music fest. Tambay sa bar! I mean naging asshole sya at some point. And Ate tala, she decided to accept Jongin's offer na maging manager ng resort. No one expected na isang baby ang malalagay sa gitna ng cold war nilang dalawa."

"You mean she's pregnant?" Sehun was shocked.

Ngumiti si Jeonghan. "Once ko plang nakita si Luna, pero isa syang napaka cute na baby. 2 years old na sya. Pero nasa Iloilo sya nakatira kasama ng pamilya ni ate Tala."

"So paanong napunta dito si Chanyeol?"

"Ayaw sanang ipaalam ni Ate ang tungkol sa baby. Kaya lang hindi pumayag si Cami at pinaalam nya ito sa pinsan nya. Pumunta dito si kuya Yeol. He's ready to take responsibility but ate declined. Hindi na daw healthy ang relationship nila. His job would just trigger ate's anxiety. At walang assurance sa ganun. They both decided na they will raise the child together but no strings attached. Bumalik si kuya sa Manila for his band pero mas matagal pa din ang pag lagi nya dito sa Siargao. Until a year later he decided to quit. Nag-away pa sila dahil alam ni ate na pangarap nya yon. But if it will make everything better, he's willing to sacrifice. So they're here trying to make a new ending for their ongoing story. Trying to mend a broken relationship para sa pangarap nilang pamilya kay Luna. But I guess mukhang matatagalan pa," Jeonghan sighed as he finished the story.

"I think it will happen soon. If magtitiwala lang sila sa kung anong meron sila na pagmamahal sa isat-isa. Plus, they have a bond that connects them to each other," sabi ni Sehun.

"I hope so!"

  
  


"Mukhang close ka na don sa Sehun ah," sabi ni Cheol kay Jeonghan habang naglilinis sila ng cafe

"Tinutulungan ko lang yung tao. At isa pa, mabait naman sya. Kayo lang yata may sabi na suplado eh," Jeonghan said.

"Sayo lang yata ngumingiti yon eh," tukso ni Seungcheol sa kanya. 

"Kamusta ang pag hatid mo kay Jisoo kanina?" Jeonghan changes the subject.

"May aayusin lang daw sya sa states tapos after a month baka babalik din sya dito. Nag-offer sa kanya si Chanyeol ng trabaho sa bar bilang isa sa mga acoustic singer."

"Eh kayo? Ok na ba kayo?"

"Ok naman kami," Seungcheol shrugged.

"Yung totoo?"

"Mas ok na kami ngayon, Hannie. Ayaw na muna naming madaliin dahil ngayon lang ulit kami nagkita. Wag kang mag-alala!" nakangiting sagot ni Cheol.

"Masaya ako kung ganun para sa inyo. "

"Mas masaya ako kasi nakikita na kitang ngumiti." 

"Sabi nga ni Jongin, walang lugar dito ang lungkot!"

"Pero ingatan mo yan ha?" turo ni cheol sa puso ni Jeonghan.

"Bakit naman?"

"Tandaan mo aalis din sya! Nagbabakasyon lang yun dito." 

"Si Sehun? Cheol ano ka ba? Nakikipagkaibigan lang yun," tawa ni Jeonghan.

"Han, kilala kita."

"Kung magkakagusto man ako alam ko na kung pano alagaan ang puso ko! Alam ko na kung kanino mag titiwala!"

"Pangako mo yan! Ayaw lang namin dito na malungkot ka ulit," sabi ni Cheol bago niyakap ang kaibigan.

"Thank you!"

"Ay bakit may hug?" biglang may pumasok sa loob ng cafe.

Napalingon ang dalawa sa nagsalita. 

"Kwannie?" nagulat si jeonghan sa dumating.

"I'm back… I mean we're back!" 

  
  


Bukas na ang huling araw ni Sehun sa isla. Nung unang dating nya, tila ang bagal ng oras. Ngayong nag-eenjoy na sya, dun mas bumilis.

Gusto nya sanang ayain si Jeonghan na mag island hopping, pero sabi ni Chanyeol maaga daw itong umalis para samahan ang isang kaibigan.

"Matatagalan ba sya?" tanong Sehun.

"Huh? Sino? Si Jeonghan?" sabay abot ni Chanyeol ng kape kay Sehun.

Tumango lang ang huli bilang sagot.

"Napaka clingy mo naman!" tumawa si chanyeol.

"Nevermind," Sehun scowled.

"Joke lang. Hindi ko alam. Pero babalik siguro agad yon. Sinamahan lang naman non si Kwannie bumili kasi lakas ng trip ng batang yon na pumunta dito na walang dalang mga gamit." 

"Kwannie?"

"Sabihin nating isa sa mga graduates ng camp na to," ngiting sagot ni Chanyeol.

Sehun just nodded. He's curious about that Kwannie. Baka isa ulit sa mga soul searching stories ni Jeonghan na di pa nya naku-kwento kay Sehun. But what's bothering Sehun the most is the fact na hindi nya makakasama si Jeonghan sa araw na iyon.

  
  


"Nacorner ka din ba ni Wonwoo na tumulong dito sa farm?" tanong ni Mingyu habang naghahakot ng sako ng fertilizers.

"Nagkakape ako sa cafe kanina nang nakita ako nitong si Jun. Wala naman akong gagawin kaya pumayag na ako," sagot ni Sehun habang nagbubungkal ng lupa.

"Kailangan namin ng tulong ni Wonwon," Junnie smiled. Sya naman yung nagtatanim ng mga bagong seeds.

"Ah wala nga pala si Jeonghan. Wag kang mag-alala babalik din yon. Baka nahatak na naman sa kung san ni Kwannie," sabi ni Mingyu.

Sehun just focused on his job kesa sa mag react sa sinabi ni Mingyu. Kanina pa sila Kwannie ng Kwannie.

"So far, kamusta naman po ang bakasyon mo dito?" Jun asked.

"Ok naman!" tipid na sagot ni Sehun.

"Mukhang ok ka na rin naman. Baka gusto mong mag surf kasama namin ni Kuya Jongin?" Mingyu asked.

"Sige! G!" 

"Wag ka nang malungkot bukas buong araw mo na ulit makakasama si Jeonghan," Mingyu smirked.

"Hindi ako malungkot! Kaya tapusin mo na yang ginagawa mo!" Sehun glared.

"Tama si Sehun! Ang ingay mo talaga Kim Mingyu!"

Nagulat sila ng magsalita si Wonwoo.

"Hoy! Wag ka ngang manggulat! Kanina ka pa ba dyan?" sabi ni Mingyu.

"Wonwon! Sabi sayo mabilis tayong matatapos pag madami," Jun proudly said.

Wonwoo just smiled sweetly at Jun.

"Ang whipped," Mingyu murmured.

"May ilang sako pa dun sa likod, Mingyu Kim," Wonwoo said.

"Yaw ko na," Mingyu grunted. 

  
  


Buong araw man na hindi nya nakita si Jeonghan, nag enjoy naman sya sa mga ginawa nya sa resort. At kahit papano nakapagsurf ulit sya kasama ang original partner nya-- at sige na nga bestfriend na din.

"Ok ka na ba?" tanong ni Jongin. Nakaupo sila sa buhangin habang minamasdan ang papalubog na araw.

"I'm ok!" sagot ni Sehun.

"Alam mo ang totoong ibig sabihin ng tanong ko na yun, Sehun." 

"May magbabago ba kung uungkatin ko?" tanong nya pabalik sa kaibigan.

"Pinapahalagahan namin ang bawat isa dito sa resort. Lahat dito may kanya-kanyang kwento sa buhay. Ayaw lang namin na may masaktan."

"What are you trying to imply?"

"Mabait si Jeonghan, Sehun. Kaya sana ayokong may masaktan dyan sa mga issue mo sa buhay na ayaw mo pang i-let go," Jongin said.

"Wala akong issue!" tumayo si Sehun at iniwan ang kaibigan.

Jongin just sighed.

"Bakit umalis si Sehun? Akala ko sasabay sya sa atin mag dinner?" lumapit si Cami kay Jongin.

"Mga taong ayaw pang makalimot," sagot nito.

"Hayaan mo na muna ang kaibigan mo. Baka kailangan nya lang ng oras."

"Babe, 2 taon na! Alam nyang wala ng pag-asa. At ano si Jeonghan dito? Panandalian?"

"Pareho natin ayaw masaktan si Jeonghan. Pero hayaan mo silang makita nila ang mali at tama, ok?"

"Sorry! Am I stressing you again?" tanong nito.

"Ikaw ang stressed, hindi ako!" 

  
  


Binato ni Sehun ang lata ng beer na hawak nya. Galit sya. Hindi kay jongin, kundi sa sarili nya. Tama naman talaga ang kaibigan. Marami syang issues sa buhay.

Inabot ni sehun ang cellphone para mag basa ng email. Isa galing sa secretary nya.

_Sir,_

_FYI! You got a message from Mr. Lu._

Nabigla si Sehun sa email na yon. Ano naman ang pinadala ni Han sa kanya?

Dalawang taon. Dalawang taon na ang nakalipas nang mangyari ang masakit na alaala sa buhay nya.

Sehun opened his instagram. He then typed Luhan's name. The latter's profile appeared and he clicked it. Pictures of him, his beloved family....the girl.

Sehun laughed bitterly.

Binuksan nya ang picture ng babae at ni Luhan. Nakangiti silang dalawa....masaya!

"Forever," basa nya sa caption na nakalagay. "Bullshit!" He sarcastically chuckled.

Then what shattered his world was the comment under the post.

_Congratulations! Excited for the wedding!_

The person who brought too much pain in his life is now happy. Pero sya, heto, patuloy parin pinupulot ang sarili....tinatago ang sakit imbes na itapon. Kasi hindi nya alam kung san magsisimula. Hindi nya alam kung paano.

  
  


Nakangiti si Jeonghan habang hawak ang isang paper bag ng barbecue na binili nya kanina. Ibibigay nya kay Sehun. Huminga muna ng malalim si Jeonghan bago kumatok sa sa pintuan ng inuukupang villa ni Sehun.

"Sehun?" tawag nya. "Si Jeonghan to. Gising ka pa ba? Ay sympre kung tulog ka na di ka sasagot! Tanga naman!"

Biglang bumukas ng pintuan at bumungad sa knya ang tila disoriented na si Sehun. Mugto ang mata na tila umiyak ng buong magdamag.

"Hi, may dala akong---"

Hindi na nya natapos ang sasabihin ng bigla syang niyakap ni Sehun. Hindi ito nagsalita pero rinig nya ang hikbi nito. Walang ideya si Jeonghan kung anong nangyari pero niyakap nya pabalik si Sehun. Para Kahit papano maibsan, din ang sakit na nararamdam nya.

  
  


"Are you ok?" tanong ni Jeonghan sa katabi.

"Sorry if you saw me like that! Sorry din sa biglang pagyakap." 

"Willing akong makinig!" nakangiting offer ni Jeonghan.

Sehun stared at him bago muling binalik ang tingin sa langit.

"Sa tingin ko alam ko na ang hinahanap ko," sabi ni Sehun.

"Talaga? Ano naman iyon?"

"Yung dating Sehun! Yung Sehun na laging masaya. Yung sehun na hindi pinapatay ang sarili sa trabaho at responsibilad para lang makalimot. Yung Sehun na alam pa magmahal. Si Sehun nung di pa sya dumadating sa buhay ko," Sehun said. He's opening up to someone he barely knows.

"Hindi naman nawala yung dating Sehun! Tinago mo lang sya! Pero kung sino man sya na nagdulot sayo ng sakit, baka oras na para kalimutan at itapon ang nakaraan na tungkol sa kanya," sabi ni Jeonghan.

"Sinubukan ko pero hindi ko magawa. Sa loob ng dalawang taon, dito lang ulit ako naging masaya kahit papano."

"Kasi hindi mo binigyan ng pagkakataon ang sarili mo na makalimot. Na akala mo kapag nagfocus ka sa trabaho mo makakalimutan mo rin. Pero hindi, tinago mo lang. At dun unti-unting nabaon ang dating Sehun." 

"Magpapakasal na sya," amin ni Sehun.

"Nasaktan ka ba kasi mahal mo pa sya all this time?" tanong ni Jeonghan sa kanya.

"Nasaktan ako, kasi sya nakapag-move on na at heto ako pinapatay ang sarili sa nakaraan na hindi ko pa rin makalimutan. Nasasaktan ako para sa sarili ko."

"Bakit nga ba kayo nag hiwalay? Pero ok lang kung ayaw mong ikwento."

"Masayahing tao si Han. Maraming kwento!"

Napatingin si Jeonghan sa pangalang binanggit ni Sehun.

"Kaya siguro ako nahulog sa kanya. Pero dahil pareho kaming galing sa konserbatibong pamilya. Mahirap ipaglaban ang relasyon namin."

Dun narealize ni Jeonghan kung ano si Han at kung anong klaseng relasyon meron sila ni Sehun.

"Pero naglakas loob ako, pinaglaban ko sya kahit na alam kung itatakwil ako. Naghintay ako na maging handa sya na ipaglaban kami. Pero hindi yun dumating. Kasi sumuko sya, sinukuan nya yung pinilit kong ipaglaban."

"At ngayon ba yung relasyon na meron ang Han na yun ay ang relasyon na normal at tanggap ng lipunan?"

Tumango si Sehun.

"Oras na nga na kalimutan mo ang lahat at magsimula muli," sabi ni Jeonghan.

"Masakit man kasi pinaalala sa akin ng isla na to ang mga bagay na pinilit ko ibaon. Pero alam mo masaya ako kasi dito ko talaga nahanap ang sagot. Ang kapayapaan."

"Hindi naman agad-agad makakalimot ka. Pero magandang panimula na ang isla sa gusto mong pagbabago. Para bumalik na ulit ang dating Sehun."

"Maraming salamat!" nakangiting sabi ni Sehun ng tumingin sya kay Jeonghan.

"Tagapakinig lang ako!" tawa nito. "Pasalamatan mo si Jongin. Sya ang dahilan kaya may camp at ang pag-imbita nya sayo."

"Tama ka, kailangan ko ring magsorry sa kanya," Sehun finally gave him a smile. "Buong araw kang wala sa resort ah!" 

"Ah si Kwannie kasi, yung kaibigan namin, ang daming binili tapos gala pa nang gala parang ilang taong nawala sa Siargao, eh every summer nandito naman. Ay hala, yung barbecue nga pala! Ayan tuloy di na mainit," Jeonghan pouted as he picked up the paperbag.

Ngumiti si sehun. Sa maikling na panahon na kasama nya si Jeonghan, walang oras na di sya ngumingiti. May kakaibang mahika ang ngiti at tawa nito. Di man nya masabi ngayon pero isa si Jeonghan sa siguradong babalikan nya sa isla kung sakali.

  
  


"At magkasama na sila ulit," anunsyo ni Chanyeol ng pumasok si Sehun at Jeonghan kinaumagahan sa cafe.

Siniko ni Tala ang lalaki.

"Namiss nyo agad ang isa't isa?" tanong ni Mingyu.

"Tumigil kayong dalawa!" saway ni Tala sa kanila.

"Sya ba? Sya ba si Sehun?" Isang lalaki ang agad na lumapit kay Jeonghan.

"Ah, Sehun, ito pala si Seungkwan!"

"Kwannie na lang po," nakangiting sabi nito. "Pasensya na po kayo. Nagpasama lang ako kay Kuya Jeonghan na bumili nga gamit. Kasalanan mo to lahat Hansol!"

"Anong ako?" Reklamo ng isa pang lalaki na nasa isang sulok.

"Hindi man lang ako nakahanda ng dadalhin. Kainis ka." Lumapit si Seungkwan sa lalaking tinawag nitong Hansol at ginulo ang buhok.

"Ano nya yung Hansol?" bulong ni Sehun.

"Ano sa tingin mo?" 

"Sa tingin ko may ik-kwento ka sakin," Sehun chuckled.

  
  


"Bukas uuwi ka na, diba?" paalala ni Jeonghan.

"Unfortunately, yes."

Nasa swing ulit sila naka upo, kung saan sila unang nagkausap habang pinapanood ang pag sikat ng araw. Ngayon nandun sila para panoorin ang paglubog nito.

"Pero at least alam mong may magbabago na pagbalik mo ng Manila."

"Hindi ko pala ito naintanong, araw-araw kabang nanunuod ng sun rise?"

"Hindi naman araw-araw. Sa mga panahon lang na feeling ko nawawalan ako ng pag-asa. Yung sun yung nagiging reminder ko na laging may bagong umaga. Gaano man kadalim ang gabi, babalik din ang araw. Ikaw alin ang mas gusto mo?"

"Dati, ito, yung paglubog. Paborito ko pa rin naman sya hanggang ngayon. Lalo na at maganda ang langit ng Siargao sa gabi kasi mas na-aaninag mo ang mga bituin. Pero sa tingin ko, gusto ko na rin ang sunrise."

"Pareho silang maganda. May kanya-kanya silang katangian. At iisa lang naman ang araw. Kailangan nya din magpahinga at pagbigyan ang buwan," Jeonghan said with a chuckle.

"Tama. Minsan kailangan din magpahinga ng araw. Kasi marami pa syang bibigyan ng pag-asa sa muli nyang pagsikat," Sehun said.

  
  


Nagkakasiyahan ang lahat sa loob ng bar. Paparty daw ni Jongin para sa huling gabi ni Sehun sa isla.

Kanina pa nasa harap ng videoke si Seungkwan at hindi pa pinagbibigyan ang iba na mahawakan ang mic.

"Ganyan talaga sila. Akala mo walang bukas," sabi ni Chanyeol nang inabot nito ang beer kay Sehun. 

Nasa bar counter lang sila habang pinagmamasdan mag ingay ang iba. Natatawa si Sehun kay Jongin kasi kanina pa sya kating-kati lumapit sa kanila pero di sya makaalis kasi nandun si Cami sa grupo. Nakikipag-agawan naman ng mic si Mingyu kay Seungkwan. Tumatawa lang sa tabi si Jeonghan sa kalokohan ng mga kaibigan.

"Pagbigyan mo na si Mingyu, Kwannie!" saway ni Tala.

"Isang kanta lang, ha?"

"Napaka gahaman mo sa mic. Grabe ka," reklamo ni Mingyu.

"Ah, nakakamiss ulit ang mga iba pang nakasama namin dito," sabi bigla ni Chanyeol.

"Huh? Anong ibig mong sabihin?"

"Meron natulungan ang camp na naging kapamilya na rin namin. Ang iba pagkatapos makakuha ng sagot sa hinahanap nila, umalis man pero bumabalik pa din tulad ni Kwan at Hansol. Nandito sila every summer or kung kelan nila trip. Meron din naman na hindi man ulit nakabalik hindi pa rin nakakalimot kaso patuloy pa rin nagpapadala ng tulong para maipagpatuloy pa ng camp ang mga adhikain nito. At higit sa lahat merong dito na talaga tumira at bumuo ng buhay." 

Tinignan ni Sehun si Jongin at Cami, si Wonwoo at Jun. Maging si Mingyu na kahit may pagka immature minsan eh natutong maging independent. Si Seungcheol, na alam nyang may babalik para sa kanya. Tinignan din nya si Jeonghan at ang masayang mukha nito.

Bumalik ang tingin nya sa nakangiting si Chanyeol. Alam nya kung san nakatingin ang mata ng huli.

"Hay! Namimiss ko na si Luna," Chanyeol mumbled.

"Bakit Luna ang pangalan nya?" Sehun asked.

Gulat na tinignan sya ni Chanyeol. Maaring nabigla ito na kung bakit kilala nya si Luna.

"Ahh, mukhang marami ng nakwento sayo si Jeonghan ah!" Chanyeol chuckled. "Luna, kasi kasing ganda nya ang buwan. Sya ung naging liwanag sa madilim ng mundo ko, sa mundo namin," Chanyeol smiled. 

Puno ng pag-ibig ang mga binibitawang salita ni Chanyeol habang kinikwento nya ang tungkol kay Luna.

"Maswerte sya! Nandyan parin kayo para sa kanya," sabi ni sehun.

"Pinangako namin yon sa kanya. Gustong gusto ko na syang dalhin dito," sabi ni chanyeol.

"Mangyayari din yan!" Sehun assured him.

"Sehun."

"Hmmm?"

"Masaya kami na napapangiti mo si Jeonghan. Alam ko wala ako sa lugar para sabihin to, pero ayaw namin syang masaktan ulit."

"What do you mean?"

"Minsan na syang nasaktan, Sehun. Minsan syang nagmahal. Saksi kami sa naging pagmamahalan nila. At saksi din kami sa kung pano sya sinaktan ng pag-ibig na yon."

Napatingin si Sehun kay Jeonghan. Sa likod ba ng mga tawa na yon ay isang malungkot na mukha?

"Hindi pa sya parte ng camp. Pero lagi sila nandito kasi magkakaibigan sila ni Cami at Tala. At dito din sila nag s-stay a tuwing nag v- volunteer sila."

"Sino yung gagong nanakit sa kanya?" tanong ni Sehun na may halong galit sa boses.

"Isa sa mga kasama nilang doctor sa group. Matalino, gwapo. Sinong di mahuhulog diba? Pero dahil mas matagal na itong kilala ni Jeonghan, malaki ang tiwala nya sa lalaki. Pangit lang na ang tiwalang iyon ang magdadala ng masakit na alaala sa kanya."

"Pero ngumingiti pa rin sya," sabi ni sehun.

"Kasi pinangako nya yun sa sarili nya. Na merong...."

"Bagong umaga," pagtatapos ni Sehun sa sasabihin ni Chanyeol.

"Kaya wag mong masamain kung masyado naming pinoprotektahan si Jeonghan. isang taon pa lang ang nakalipas simula nung nag-umpisa sya dito sa camp. At unti-unti namang naghihilom ang nakaraan." 

"Makakaasa kayong kung meron man nabuo sa ilang araw ko dito yun ay ang pagkakaibigan namin ni Jeonghan." 

"Maraming salamat kung ganun," nakangiting sabi ni Chanyeol at marahang tinapik nito ang balikat ni Sehun.

  
  


"Pagpasensyahan mo na ha? Sadyang makukulit lang talaga sila lalo na at paminsan-minsan lang napapadalaw sina Seungkwan at Hansol dito," paumanhin ni Jeonghan sa kanya. 

Naglalakad silang dalawa papunta sa bahay ni Jeonghan.

"Maganda nga iyon. Sa panahon ngayon, mahirap nang makahanap ng ganyang klase ng pagkakaibigan. Ha! So totoo nga ang sinasabi nila, sa huling araw mo marerealize na mamimiss mo ang isang lugar," sabi Sehun.

"Pwede ka namang bumalik dito kung gusto mo. Gusto pa rin namin makita ang naging resulta ng story mo." 

"Gusto ko rin makita na maging masaya ka," bulong ni Sehun sa sarili.

"Huh?"

"Wala, sige na pumasok ka na" marahang tinulak ni Sehun si Jeonghan para umakyat na.

"Ahmm, pero madalim na. Sigurado ka bang kaya mo yung pabalik sa villa?" 

"Para namang may manghoholdap sakin dito," nakatawang Sabi ni sehun.

"Ah, gusto mo ng chocolate? Kakadating lang ng bagong supply namin mga cocoa," nakangiting sabi ni Jeonghan.

Sehun grinned. "Sige na, mauna ka na, nakasunod ako."

Jeonghan smiled sweetly.

  
  
  


"Hindi kaba nilalamok dito?" tanong sehun habang nakatingin sa bukas at overlooking na tulugan ni Jeonghan.

Ginawa nyang tulugan ang balcony ng kubo na yon.

"Kapag maulan sa may kwarto na talaga ako natutulog. Pero ngayong tag-init, maganda mag muni-muni dito. Sanay na ako. At mas maganda gumising na sikat agad ng araw ang una mong makikita."

"Masyado kayong close ng araw," tukso ni Sehun.

"Magkasundo lang." 

"Sana ganito na lang ang buhay ko sa Manila. But oh well, may kanya-kanyang rollercoaster ride ang buhay."

"And it's up to you to enjoy it," sabi ni Jeonghan, sabay abot ng mug na may mainit na tsokolate kay Sehun.

Umupo ito sa higaan at naki dungaw din sa balcony.

"May naikwento sa akin kanina si Chanyeol."

"Tungkol sa?"

"Sayo." 

"Sa akin? Ano naman daw?" Napatingin si Jeonghan kay sehun.

Makikita sa mata nito ang pag-aalala sa mga bagay na nalaman ni Sehun tungkol sa kanya.

"I won’t dig if ayaw mo ishare. Gusto ko lang hilingin na sana maging masaya ka." 

Jeonghan sighed before smiling again. "Masaya naman ako."

"Gusto ko yung saya na hindi ka nanghihingi ng assurance sa araw-araw, bawat umaga, na magiging ok ang lahat. Gusto kong gumising ka sa umaga na masaya talaga." 

"Gusto ko rin yun Sehun, kaya palagi ko yung pinagdarasal. Palagi kong sinusubukan."

"Tinulungan mo kong malaman ang tunay na hinahanap ko. Ngayon gusto kitang tulungan na maging masaya!" 

"Wag ka nga! Uuwi kana kaya bukas!" Sinuntok sya ng marahan ni Jeonghan sa braso.

"Kaya ko ngang tumapos ng blueprint ng isang building sa isang upuan lang eh."

"Hindi na kailangan, Sehun. Masaya na akong nakilala kita. Pero alam ko rin na hindi ko pwedeng ipagkatiwala ang puso ko ulit. Kasi natatakot pa akong magtiwala ulit," sabi Jeonghan. 

"Pareho tayong nasaktan. At hindi din natin pwedeng gawing panakip ang isat-isa para lang maging masaya nang panandalian, dahil ayokong masaktan kita ulit," sabi naman ni sehun. "Sapat nang nakilala kita, sa konting sandaling ito. Marami akong natutunan."

"Aaminin ko Sehun, gusto kita. Pero hindi ko ipagkakatiwala ang puso ko sa sandaling kaligayahan na ito."

"And I won’t allow you to do that asvwell. Hindi ako mangangako, Jeonghan, pero kung saka-sakali mang babalik ako dito, ikaw at ang isla ang magiging dahilan."

"Napaka makata naman non," tawa ni Jeonghan. "Pero salamat!"

"Deserve mong maging masaya!" Sehun ruffled his hair.

"Deserve mo din po kaya," pa-cute ni Jeonghan.

"Deserve nating lahat!"

  
  


Madami pa silang napagkwentuhan ni Sehun hanggang sa di nila namalayan ang paglipas ng oras.

Nagkukwento si Sehun ng Diliman days nila ni Jongin nang biglang marealize nya na tahimik na ang katabi. Nakatulog na pala ito.

Ngumiti Sehun at dahan-dahang kinumatan si Jeonghan.

Payapa at nakangiti ang mukha nito.

Anghel sa lupa? Si Seonghan na marahil ang embodiment ng katagang iyon.

"Kung hindi lang masyadong komplikado pa ang tadhana para sa atin marahil mamahalin na kita," sabi ni Sehun.

Parang ang bigat isipin na yun na ang huling gabi ni Sehun sa isla.

Huminga sya ng malalim bago kinuha ang cellphone at nag type ng mensahe sa kanyang secretary.

 _Isang araw pa_ , naisip nya.

  
  


"Gising na! Malapit ng sumikat ang araw." 

Jeonghan frowned. Kainis naman ng gumising sa kanya! Wala sa plano nya ang mag sunrise viewing ngayon. Pero paanong nagkaroon sya ng kasama sa bahay nya?

Agad na minulat nya ang mata at isang nakangiting si Sehun ang una nyang nakita.

"Nandito ka pa?" tanong ni jeonghan

"Tinulugan mo kaya ako!" sabi ni Sehun. "Halika na! Huling sunrise ko na to dito diba?"

Hila-hila ni Sehun ang inaantok pang si Jeonghan papuntang dalampasigan. Tinignan ni Jeonghan ang lalaki habang ang mga kamay nila ay magkahawak parin. Nakangiti ito.

Ngumiti rin si Jeonghan at itinuon ang mga mata sa langit na unti-unting lumiliwanag dahil sa papasikat na araw. Bagong umaga at bagong pag-asa para sa mga tulad nila ni Sehun.

Mga pusong ligaw.

"Magandang umaga," nakangiting bati ni Sehun sa kanya.

"Magandang umaga din." 

  
  


"Bakit nandito ka pa?" tanong ni Jongin ng pumasok sya ng cafe para kausapin ang kapatid.

"Bukas pa ang uwi ko."

"Huh?" sabay na reaksyon ni Jongin at ni Jeonghan na may dalang almusal.

"Akala ko mamayang 10AM na ang flight mo?" tanong ni Jeonghan.

Sehun just shrugged.

  
  


"Babe, bakit kasama natin si Sehun na mag island hopping?" tanong ni Cami habang inalalayan sya ni Jongin na sumakay ng bangka.

"Hindi ko din alam ang sagot sa tanong mo na iyan babe."

"Nagextend yata," sabi naman ni Tala.

"Hayaan nyo na. Masaya naman sya," sabi naman ni Chanyeol.

Tama nga naman si Chanyeol. Nagkukulitan si Sehun at Jeonghan sa harapan ng bangka.

"At masaya naman si Jeonghan. Ibigay na natin sa kanila ang huling araw na ito," sabi ulit ni Chanyeol.

"Anong alam mo na di ko alam?" Tala frowned.

"Kiss muna?" Chanyeol grinned. Pero kinurot lang sya ng babae sa braso. "Aray naman! Sige na ikukwento ko mamaya," bulong ni Chanyeol.

  
  


"Nag enjoy ka naman ba?" tanong ni Jeonghan kay Sehun.

Nakaupo sila sa buhangin, sa lilim ng puno ng niyog. Pinagmamasdan ang mga kasama nila.

 _Young Love_ , ganyan maihahalintulad ni Sehun sina Kwannie at Hansol.

At ang kwentong patuloy parin sinusulat, alam nyang malapit nang magkaroon ng happy ending.

At sina Jongin at Cami, pinagtagpo na ng tadhana.

"Sana makabalik ako dito ulit," sabi ni Sehun.

"Kung gugustuhin mo, maari," sabi ni Jeonghan. Hinawakan nito ang kamay ni Sehun. "Magtiwala ka sa tamang oras ng tadhana."

Dati nawalan na syang ng pag-asa sa tadhana. Pero tadhana ang nag-dala sa kanya sa isla. At tadhana ang naging dahilan ng pagkikita nila ni Jeonghan.

At sana pagbigyan ng tadhana na muli silang magkita.

Hindi man nagsalita si Sehun, sa paghawak nya sa kamay ni Jeonghan, alam ng huli ang laman ng puso nito.

  
  


"Alam kong ang gabing ito ay para sa kaibigan nating si Sehun," sabi ni Chanyeol sa mic sabay taas ng hawak ng beer.

Sinagot ito ni sehun ng pagtaas din sa kanyang iniinom.

Nasa isang maliit na entablado sa harap si Chanyeol habang hawak ang gitara.It's Wednesday acoustic.

"Pero ang kanta ko ay hindi para sayo kaibigan!" 

Tumawa lang si Sehun.

"Iisang bote pa lang yan ha, pero parang lasing na," sabi ni Tala na syang nag se-serve ng inumin sa counter.

"Ate naman!" Saway ni Jeonghan.

"Ang kantang ito ay napaka espesyal sa buhay ko. Ito ang kantang kinanta ko nung una akong nagperform sa stage, sa harap ng maraming tao. Ang kanta kung saan ko unang nasilip ang pinaka magandang bituin, hindi sa langit kundi sa lupa. Para sa bituin at buwan ng buhay ko, mahal ko kayo!" 

Wala man itong itinuro, alam nila kung sino ang tinutukoy nito.

"Yan na naman sya!" Tala said pero nakangiti naman sya.

At pagkatapos, ang tinig ni Chanyeol at ng kanyang gitara ang tanging maririnig sa loob ng bar.

_Ito na ang ating huling sandali_

_Hindi na tayo magkakamali_

_Kase wala ng bukas_

_Sulitin natin ito na ang wakas_

_Kailangan na yata nating umuwi_

"Gusto mo bang sumayaw? tanong ni Sehun.

"Eh? Joke time ba to?" tawa ni Jeonghan.

Umiling si Sehun at inilahad ang kamay. Jeonghan sighed pero inabot naman ang mga kamay ni Sehun.

_Hawakan mo aking kamay_

_Bago tayo mag hiwalay_

_Lahat lahat ibibigay, lahat lahat_

"Ayan, nalulungkot na tuloy ako!" Jeonghan pouted.

"Hindi naman siguro lahat ng katapusan kailangan maging malungkot, diba?" 

"Gwapo ka na sa mga linyahan mo na yan?" Jeonghan chuckled.

"Sasama ka ba kay cheol sa paghatid bukas?"

"Bakit kailangan kitang ihatid? Pa special ka po, ha?" Jeonghan said as he slightly pinched Sehun's nose.

"So hindi mo talaga ako ihahatid?" Nakakunot ang noo ni Sehun.

Umiling si Jeonghan.

"Bakit?"

Hindi nito sinagot si Sehun.

"I understand! I won’t say goodbye then. No promises, but hope to see you again!" And he kissed him on his forehead.

_Paalam sating huling sayaw_

_May dulo pala ang langit_

_Kaya't sabay tayong bibitaw_

_Sa ating huling sayaw_

  
  


"Hindi ka magpapaalam sa kanya?" tanong ni Jongin.

"He won’t like it! And besides, this is better," sabi ni Sehun.

"Ingat ka don ha?" Cami said.

"Mag-ingat ka din kasi oa masyado mag-aalala itong kaibigan ko." 

"Bukas ang camp sa susunod na balik mo."

"Hindi man ako nangangako pero susubukan ko," sabi ni Sehun.

"Tara na?" aya ni Seungcheol.

"Maraming salamat sa inyo," sabi ni Sehun sa iba.

"Ngiti ka na, ha? Wag kang masyadong suplado na," sabi ni Tala.

"Susubukan ko din yan," nakatawang sagot ni Sehun. "Dalhin nyo na dito si Luna. Mas matutuwa yun na kasama nya kayo araw-araw."

Nagulat si Tala nang maranig nya ang pangalan ni Luna at agad syang tumingin kay Chanyeol.

"Kung babalik ka dito. Makikilala mo sya panigurado," sabi ni Chanyeol.

"Sana!" Sehun smiled.

  
  


Nakatingin lang sa malayo si Jeonghan. Sa mga alon, sa langit.

"Nakaalis na sya," sabi ni Wonwoo sa kanya.

"Kahit pala hinanda mo ang sarili mo sa ganitong sandali, masakit pa rin pala no?" tanong ni Jeonghan. "At least alam ko na may dulo ang lahat."

"Wala pa kayo sa dulo, Hannie."

Jeonghan looked at him.

"Nag-iba lang kayo ng daan na tinahak. Pero hindi natin alam, baka darating ang araw na iisa na ulit ang daan na lalakbayin nyo. At sabay kayong darating sa dulo, na wala ng bibitaw."

"Kung yun ang itinadhana," Jeonghan nodded.

  
  


* * *

  
  


"Bakit ang tagal ni Cheol?" reklamo ni Jisoo. "Tapos na yung binyag wala pa sya."

"Sige na. Magpicture na tayo. Gutom na ako," sabi ni Mingyu habang inaaliw ang pamangkin.

"Ako na photographer," volunteer ni Jeonghan.

"Pero isa ka sa mga ninong ni Macky," sabi ni Cami.

"Sa next batch ako." 

"Papa! Me too! Sama sa picture," sabi ni Luna at kinarga ni Chanyeol. Hinila din nito sa tabi nya si Tala.

"Picturan ko kayong tatlo mamaya para may bago kayong family picture," sabi ni Jeonghan kila Chanyeol.

"Tapos na ba gutom na ko?"

"Hintayin na natin si Seungcheol," sabi naman ni Jongin.

"Hoy! Sorry delayed yung flight," sabi ng papasok na si Seungcheol sa simbahan.

"Wala na tapos na," Jisoo frowned at his boyfriend.

"Libre ko na yung bayad nyo dito sa simbahan," sabi ng isang boses.

Agad lumingon si Jeonghan ng marinig ang boses na yon.

_Nung nakita kita sa tagpuan ni Bathala_

_May kinang sa mata na di maintindihan_

"Hi, magandang umaga," bati ni Sehun sa kanya.

"Magandang umaga!" sagot ni Jeonghan ng may ngiti sa labi.

_Pano nasagot lahat ng bakit?_

_Di makapaniwala sa nangyari_

_Pano mo naitama ang tadhana?_


End file.
